For Him
by StarMajesty
Summary: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him. Pro-CHLARK.
1. Prologue

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: May 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Chloe Sullivan (Anne Queen); Martha Kent  
**Rated**: G?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: I got out of SV a long time ago. Like, I was still in high school a long time ago. My ten-year reunion is this weekend. Yeah… Anywho, I got out because I knew DC was never going to let Clark be with anyone other than Lois (although apparently they've made a universe where's he's with Wonder Woman?) and I just LOVED the character of Chloe Sullivan. But I saw the writing on the wall. In 20 foot tall block lettering. Chlois was not happening and TPTB were not going to treat my beloved character with much dignity. So I got out. Sort of. Couldn't stay away. Then I find out how terribly they treat the rest of the characters. Ugh. I don't want to get into it. So, basically, what I do know of "canon SV" has been gleaned from wiki articles and other fic works. I don't even remember what the last actual episode I watched was (maybe Exile?). Don't expect accuracy; just try to appreciate the interpretation. Although meant to have a timeline, you could consider this a series of post-series vignettes and drabbles.

**Prologue**

"Chloe!"

Anne Queen (formerly Chloe Sullivan) smiled and rose to greet the older woman with a hug, "Martha, I'm so glad you made it."

"I almost didn't," she replied, "this last mess took a bit of time to clean up." Chloe nodded and furrowed her brow with understanding.

"It wasn't easy on my end either. He's being careless, Martha. But he's made his choices and we just have to live with them… we're not here to talk about him. Sit down, relax. I already ordered our usual."

Anne Queen and Senator Martha Kent had been meeting for lunch once a month for years, on top of the regular weekly phone calls. At first, it had started as a way of reconnecting with a happier time in both their lives. After the possession by Braniac, a wedding she never wanted, theft of her memories, deaths of Jimmy and Davis and the loss of her self, Chloe had reached out to Martha, searching for some tether to the world. Clark had effectively cut her out of his life. Her father had never been a part of that world and she couldn't burden him with it. He didn't understand why she had sacrificed so much to stay in a world she never wanted, but it had gone unacknowledged that somehow Clark was at the center of it all. And Lois? As much as she had moved on from the hurt, it didn't _stop_ hurting.

With all the grace of a former farmer's wife, Martha Kent collapsed dramatically in the chair opposite of her and Chloe had to stifle a giggle. "It's a good thing paparazzi aren't here!"

Summoning the energy to open her tired eyes, Martha smiled, "Thank God I still have you, Chloe."


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June 2014  
**Fandom**: Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Chloe Sullivan (Queen); Jor-El (AI), Lara Lor-Van (AI)  
**Rated**: G?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**One**

Chloe landed the helicraft as close as she dared to the Fortress and made her way into the forbidding structure. "Jor-El! AI! Whatever you are!"

The wind whipped around her, forcing her to crouch low and grasp at the hood and collar of her heavy coat. A million voices thundered, "You are not welcome here…!"

"You stupid AI," she mumbled, "I'm here to speak to that which represents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van of Krypton, who sent their only son to seek refuge on this third planet of a yellow star! Show yourselves to me!"

Misty figures appeared, however the icy gale did not subside. The emotionless visage of Jor-El spoke, "Why have you come here, Chloe Sullivan?"

Summoning her courage, she spoke, "For Clark. I come here for Clark." For Martha. For her. "You are failing him!"

It was not Jor-El who spoke, but Lara, "How have we failed?"

"By making him ignore his emotions! You're always saying how humans are weak and flawed and easily manipulated by their emotions. You're so certain of Krytonians being superior to humans in every way that you've put them on a pedestal and made Clark think the same way! Krytonians were every bit as flawed as humans are. Look at what they've done! Krypton is gone and everything that was is nothing but memories housed in an artificial construct. Clark, Kal-El, wasn't sent here because we're some primitive race that needed handling. He was sent here because, as the last of a self-destructive race, _he_ needed _us_!"

The howling winds died down and Chloe was finally able to rise to her feet and meet their gaze. In a gentler tone she continued, "I know it is your programming to help Clark achieve greatness. All parents want that for their children. But the real Jor and Lara? Didn't they send him here because they loved him? Because they wanted his life to be full of all the things they couldn't have? You don't have any emotions, but you must have some comprehension of what motivated them to do the things they did. Why they made you, a catalog of all their memories, a monument of their love for him, to guide him? I don't believe that two people who so loved their child that they would send him away to have none of the joys they experienced in their limited time."

There was a long moment of silence in the still cold of the Fortress, the figures unmoving. "Jor-El? Lara?"

"We are aware of the value emotions have played in our creation and in the value of Kal-El's existence," spoke Lara. The AI knew the parameters for its purpose: train Kal-El in the history of his origin and guide him to greatness. It made logical assumptions based on the will and memories of its creator, but could not draw conclusions as to what the emotional views of the true Jor-El Lara Lor-Van would be.

"Then why do you deny him happiness?"

"We do not—"

"Bullshit! How can you consider what he is as happy? When he comes here to 'center' himself, he's just trying to disconnect! He may as well be some automaton that stops the random harbinger of doom and go back into stasis until the next event. Nothing reaches his eyes anymore," Chloe said, trying to remember the last time she saw his wide smile reflecting in his eyes. "Is that your goal?"

"It is not."

"Then _why_ must he withhold his emotions?"

"Because we are not equipped to guide him." This time it was Jor-El who spoke.

Chloe blinked rapidly behind her protective eyewear. Well, sure, being AI, it didn't _have_ emotions, per se, but it was certainly capable or _reproducing_ them. She certainly wasn't expecting the AI to admit it had a flaw. "That's what _we_ are here for. Why he was raised by the Kents, to have a moral center. Whatever failings you have, you have to trust us to guide him. His adopted friends and family."

"It is not in our programming to accept external assistance."

"You let the Martian Manhunter mentor him."

"He is a trusted individual of the House."

"Oh, so actively covering his ass for nearly 20 years has no bearing on my trustworthiness? I may be a 'fickle human' but I told you before, I love your son and everything I've done has reflected that. Do I actually have to die protecting him before I get a footnote in your great tome of the universe?" She snipped. She recalled the Legionnaires saying that there was no Chloe Sullivan in Superman's history and sniffed. Damn it. She didn't do this to be part of history.

Suddenly Jor-El was right in front of her, bent over so that he was looking straight into her eyes, and her own widened in surprise. "You are an anomaly, Chloe Sullivan."

She nervously giggled. He may be formless, but the proximity still threw her off. "How so?"

"Even without the advanced capabilities of the brain interactive construct, you are as intelligent as a Kryptonian."

She raised a brow at the pseudo-compliment, "My brain may not be able to process information at warp speed anymore, but I'm _definitely_ smarter than some Kryptonians. By which I mean Clark."

He rose back to his full height, and were all Kryptonians that tall? Lara appeared at his side and almost appeared amused by her statement, "We find it fortunate for Kal-El to have found a true and worthy ally in you, Chloe Sullivan. While we are unable to address the situation, we will encourage him to seek the guidance of those who have shaped his life here on Earth." As abruptly as they had appeared, they were gone and Chloe blinked. She checked herself over for injuries and finding everything still intact and functioning, as well as could be in the freezing environment, made her way back to the helicraft. That had turned out not nearly as awful as it could have gone. She started up the engines and waited for them to be primed. She truly hadn't expected to be leaving the Fortress alive, but then she smiled widely. She'd done what she set out to do and now she just might make it home in time to tuck Michael in.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Chloe Sullivan (Anne Queen); Martha Kent  
**Rated**: G?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: Um, I guess this starts up after that stupid 7-year flash forward. Year is 2018. Chloe and Clark are 32. Lois is 34. Oliver is 38. Michael (Chloe and Oliver's son) is 6. Martha is 66.

**Two**

It was a late spring day when Martha Kent got into her car accident.

She had _finally_ secured funding for damages occurring in Kansas due to the efforts of Superman from an event 6 weeks ago and hadn't noticed the car barreling through the stop sign when she was struck on the driver's side.

When next she opened her eyes, she found herself in a local DC hospital, very sore and more than a little disoriented. The nurse who was checking her IVs noticed her opened eyes and went to retrieve the doctor. A broken left leg, fractured hip and wrist, plus a mild concussion. They would be keeping her for several days following surgery to stabilize her hip, but would release her into the care of Anne Queen, who was waiting just outside the room. Martha gave a smile at the mention of the woman's name. She'd come to depend on her for moral support and loved her as she did a true daughter.

Despite the fact that her son could literally be anywhere in the world within seconds, she had made Anne, formerly Chloe Sullivan, her emergency contact and durable power of attorney. Clark and Lois were busy people, as was Anne, and were not always able to leave their current obligations. At the moment, Clark was on a planetary expedition and Lois didn't have the freedom or means to leave her job. Although she lived across the country in Star City, was an important member of her husband's company, leader of a philanthropic organization in support of metahumans, and a devoted parent, Anne was always available for her.

After detailing the medical care plan, the doctor left, allowing Chloe to glide in carrying a large bouquet of flowers, "Courtesy of Ollie," she said brightly, "He's holding down the fort in board meetings and taking Michael to his Boy Scouts this week."

Martha felt a little guilty to be taking away Michael's mother, "I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

A sharp cluck quieted her, "If we can't make time for family, we're not trying hard enough." Martha silently remarked to herself, how strong this woman had become. Just over thirty and more sure of herself than she was at that age.

"I got a hold of your staff and told them you'd be here for a few days," Chloe fluffed her pillow and filled a small water pitcher, "Let's keep you hydrated… They'll contact you about some of your senatorial issues, but they seemed to have most of it under control. Senate's closed next week for Memorial Day, but I don't think you'll be recovered after just a week. Doc thinks 6-12 weeks, but it looks like you've got some osteopenia, so maybe on the longer side."

Martha sighed. Chloe may not be inconvenienced, but _she_ certainly was. "I'll need to get my staff up to date on some things I wanted done and see if I can't get my co-chairs to manage my committees. Twelve weeks?"

Chloe nodded in the affirmative. Taking a seat in the armchair at her bedside, she continued, "There are a couple really nice long-term care facilities in DC that we can check you into so you can be close to the action. Or we can get some recommendations for a home health nurse if you'd prefer to stay in your apartment, but I don't like the thought of you dealing with those stairs."

Martha considered her options. The Senate would be closed the month of August, barring any emergencies, and her staff could reasonably hold manage without her for June and July with a little bit of preparation. "If I'm going to be convalescing, there's only one place in the world I want to be," Chloe grinned widely, knowing exactly what Martha wanted, "Take me home, Anne."


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Chloe Sullivan (Anne Queen); Martha Kent; Clark Kent  
**Rated**: G?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: Just fixing some verb-tense issues.

**Three**

Clark arrives at farmhouse after Lois tells him about Martha's accident. Not finding her in DC, he hears her heartbeat in Smallville. He hasn't been there in over 7 years, not since the first failed wedding, and wonders when his mother bought it back. The porch is larger, the second floor has more rooms, and there's a _lot_ of security features. He hears a _swishswishswish_ and attributes it to the security system as he approaches the back door. Surprisingly, the system grants him entrance.

Inside, Chloe is dressed in a classic blue and white checked ruffled apron over a yellow blouse and jeans, standing at the kitchen counter. Glad to see him, she goes to hug him after setting the knife down, "Clark! It's good you're here. Your mom is taking a nap before dinner. Come and help me cook. Are you staying?"

He nods, dumbfounded she is cooking; neither she nor her cousin were known for their culinary skills. As she retrieves additional ingredients from the pantry, she tells him that Martha, a very talented and _patient_ instructor, has been giving her lessons for many years. And her dogged determination has not allowed her to fail in achieving domestic competency, despite multiple setbacks and pleas from both Oliver and Bart, her usual test subjects. "Besides, depending on a personal chef to make sure your family eats healthy seems wrong. Not that they don't come in handy now and then!"

He asks when Martha bought and renovated the house as he makes his way around the gourmet kitchen. Chloe smiles brightly and tells him that she and Oliver bought it several years ago from the people Clark had sold it to with a more than generous offer. The farmhouse was the closest thing to a childhood home she had and there were very many happy memories here. Martha had a permanent bedroom downstairs. There were now 5 bedrooms and private bathrooms, central heating and cooling, a library/office, a lead-lined, steel-enforced, high-security room that connected to the Justice League, and a finished attic. She chuckles to herself, "You got into way too much trouble in that loft. With the attic, Michael has a space of his own, but under supervision."

As Chloe starts on the apple pie for dessert (Martha's own recipe) and a few trays of cookies, she asks Clark to see to Martha. He takes in the décor, much of it similar to how his parents had it. There are a few pictures from what Clark terms as "Before," some have his Dad, Pete, or Lana, but most are from "After," with Oliver, Chloe and their son, Bart, AC, Victor, his mom. Gently knocking on the door, Clark entered a room that reminds him of his parents' old bedroom and finds his mother sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her one good hand. Her left wrist is in a brace, the arm free to move, however her full left leg is immobilized by a cast. Recognizing Clark, she swings her leg over haphazardly and nearly falls out of the bed until he catches her. "Careful, Mom."

"Oh, Clark. I'm so glad to see you back and safe," as she hugs him, the scent of dinner wafts through the open door, "Dinner must be ready. Will you help me to the bathroom so I can freshen up?"

Clark sits on the bed and waits patiently, should she need any assistance. He's consciously aware of his discomfort. When she's ready, he helps her into the motorized chair and follows her to the kitchen.

They eat a _delicious_ dinner of moist meatloaf with cream gravy, soft and buttery dinner rolls, perfectly crisp green beans and creamy mashed potatoes. Clark hasn't had a meal like this in so long, but is unable to enjoy it. Chloe and Martha dominate the conversation. They talk about an upcoming bake sale at Michael's school when Chloe leaves briefly to pull out the pie and cookies. She mentions she's working on a children's book and has been looking for an illustrator.

They make plans for Chloe to return with Oliver and Michael for Memorial Day weekend. A home health nurse has already been hired to stop by during the day. He doesn't know what to make of their close relationship. When did this happen? Martha takes her tea and pie to the living room to watch a PBS special presentation of Celtic Women. Chloe reminds her to take her medications, and enlists Clark for clean-up. She packs a to-go plate for him to bring to Lois. Clark thanks her for the meal, and for taking such tender care of his mother. He kisses his mother goodnight, saying he'll come back to visit soon.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Clark Kent; Jor-El (AI)  
**Rated**: G?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: I'd love some feedback on this chapter.

**Four**

It was too much.

Being back in that place where he had once been so happy, his mother smiling and laughing as brightly as she ever had when his father was still alive, and Chloe all gentleness and perfect domesticity. Clark felt the weight of his emotions bearing down on him, the confusion and the longing clouding his mind. He couldn't go back to Metropolis feeling this way and altered his route to a place where he could be alone to re-center himself: the Fortress.

He arrives, depositing the food arbitrarily on the ground. He needs to refocus, the emotions are overwhelming. Long moments of frustration pass when Jor-El's voice, surprisingly gentle in tone, interrupts, "My son, you are distressed. Shall I offer you counsel on that which plagues you?"

Clark declines. It's not counseling he needs. He's gone through the training and has successfully simplified his feelings into manageable intensities in the past. It was just more difficult than usual this time.

"Powerful emotions need not always be suppressed, my son. They can be harnessed and utilized as catalysts in achieving true greatness."

Clark is momentarily stunned into silence. The sheer contradiction of the AI's words and its treatment of him throughout the years inflames past resentments thought reconciled. Jor-El clarifies that as an adolescent Clark was ill-equipped and lacked the discipline required. That it was safer and more productive to have him believe that emotions made him weak rather than allow him to be dominated by them.

"It is emotion that is the driving force of human _and_ Kryptonian nature, Kal. Of all living, sentient beings. They provide purpose, and the motivation to accomplish goals. It is an evolution of the complex organism that differentiates it from the primordial existence."

Clark furrows his brow in confusion. He didn't understand, could not assimilate the AI's words with all that he's learned of Krypton, with its high regard for structure and logic.

"These were highly valued traits on Krypton, but they do not represent who we are. You have witnessed firsthand the passion that incites man to extreme acts, human and Kryptonian alike. They could not temper themselves and wrought death and destruction."

Fear slithers down his spine and he shuts his eyes at the sensation. He hasn't felt _real_ fear in years, but the memories of defeated enemies and grave losses are acutely intense in this vulnerable state. Tears slip silently down his face and when he opens his eyes both Lara and Jor-El are before him.

"By sending you to take refuge on this planet, we exposed its people to great dangers. For its protection, we maintain that our actions served the greater good, despite your suffering."

A shaft of light beams from the center console, downloading the emotions of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van when previously it had only disclosed the memories. Jor-El falling in love with a human and losing her. Lara choosing Jor-El despite him being from an inferior house. Jor-El finding happiness as a husband. A child born of love brought into desperate times. A wish for a future that a child might know what it is to belong.

Clark falls to his knees, dazed, weeping openly. The AI had been programmed without the emotional bond of his parents so that it would not allow him to fail. He had not realized that they were retained in records.

"You have experienced enough of life and grown in maturity. We have faith in your ability to appreciate emotions without letting them overwhelm you."

"How?"

"Seek guidance from those who have lived and lost as you have. Who love you and are willing and able to show you."

He rises from the icy ground, feeling the cold sting of his tears as the dry on his cheeks. He gathers the forgotten bundle and gives a long last look at the two figures that watch him silently before he takes to the darkened skies.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June-July 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Clark Kent; Lois Lane; obligatory Clois  
**Rated**: G?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: Hehe. That review. _Loved_ it. Because I'm showing Clark as a douche. He really was, though, for most of the series. Having JKent show up in the finale to team up with Jor-El and say, "So, everything you've been has been wrong and now you're perfect!" was total light-switch. He's going to be dbag with or without his "humanness". He's _stilted_. It's very millennial of him. But Chloe's not your typical millennial brat; she grew up and moved on.

**Five**

It's the middle of the night and Lois is already fast asleep. Clark disdainfully eyes the coffee table covered in trashy magazines, all subscribed in his name. Lois's love of pop culture and hair bands had not faded over the years, but she was reticent to let anyone know that Pulitzer-prize winning investigational journalist Lois Lane had a frivolous side. He shoves them aside to clear workspace; he's been MIA for over two weeks and dares not turn up empty-handed when he returns to the Daily Planet. Though most articles are dismissed, with Lex Luthor having reassumed control of the newspaper, Perry White expects all of his reporters to produce quality work. With a silent understanding of Clark's _other_ professional duties, Perry is able to provide excellent cover for Clark.

The morning arrives and the interaction between Clark and his fiancée is alarmingly brief, if passionate. His articles are met with approval and he spends the rest of the day trying to get a hold of Lois. They work on separate floors, him still in the basement as a measure of protection and disguise, and her in the bullpen where Perry can criticize her technical mistakes from his office desk. At lunch, she is away on a lead and after work he finds her embroiled in a brainstorming meeting she can't get out of. He patrols and picks up some take-out for dinner, but finds himself eating the leftovers Chloe had given to him.

Lois walks into the apartment by 7:30, kicking off her heels in a pile by the door and exclaims, grateful for the sight of the take-out boxes. The conversation starts out casual. How his mission went. How his mother was doing. Things she investigated and wrote about. People who got kicked off the show before their time. He doesn't know how to breach the topic of his Feelings with her. Most conversations are about his superhero duties and DP work. He thinks about other things he wants to talk about.

He mentions getting married. She cringes; they'd tried 6 weeks ago for the _third_ time when some random baddie tore through Kansas. Wedding planning is a pain in the ass and _expensive_. Considering the fact that she's the big-name reporter and the major breadwinner of the two, three weddings have gotten her into debt, though, technically, Clark paid for the first by selling the farm. "We could just sign the papers."

No, the General thinks it's bad enough she's settling for a Podunk farmer turned basement dwelling reporter. Even if he doesn't attend, the wedding must be a proper affair. In the papers. It must bring the Lane family recognition the way her bylines do. In any case, she's not ready to even think about planning again.

He wants to start a family. Lois raises a brow at him as she continues to shovel food in her mouth and flip through a magazine. "Cart before the horse there, Smallville. Not what I'd expect from a farmboy. Even if it is 2018."

Clark sighs. How about a dog? He misses Shelby, who's long since passed away. "You know I'm allergic, Clark." Labradoodles are hypoallergenic. She glares at him now. "What happens when you're on a mission or off the planet, Clark? I get to be dog-sitter? No dogs."

He feels the frustration and tamps it down, but doesn't want to concede. He's allowed to want things, isn't he?

"I'm too busy to have any distractions."

How is getting married, having a kid or a dog a distraction? Chloe's able to co-run a company, chairs organizations, do bake sales and Boy Scouts, be a part of the Justice League and do the occasional paper article, _while_ being a mom. She even got herself a Pulitzer, Peabody and a highly prestigious Conscience-in-Media Award two years ago on an expose of the television network studios funding clandestine international groups and activities, resulting in a huge shutdown of Hollywood. Lois's passing annoyance turns into irritation at Clark's insistence; he's usually very accommodating. "I'm not Chloe and I'm not going to give up everything I want for you, Clark!"

The apartment is charged with tension and Lois can literally feel the room cool as she shivers, ashamed at her outburst.

"I didn't mean..."

"What _did_ you mean, Lois?"

Clark's breaths are measured, aware that he had inadvertently lowered the ambient temperature. Lois considers him, "Haven't we always wanted the same things, Clark?"

"You've never asked me _what_ I wanted." She has no reply. "I'm going to stay in Smallville for a few days."


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** For Him  
**Author:** StarMajesty  
**Date Written:** June-August 2014  
**Fandom:** Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories:** Gen, Angst  
**Summary:** Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Martha Kent; Clark Kent  
**Rated:** G?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN:** I had some really good feedback after Four and it inspired me to push out Five a lot sooner than I anticipated. Then I got even _better_ feedback after Five. I'm glad to know people are enjoying and/or receptive of my efforts. Thanks!

I promise, Chlark is coming!

**Six**

Martha is still awake when he arrives, a file of documents in her hands. The home health nurse has already been by to help her bathe and clean the surgical wound, notating her progress for the orthopedic surgeon. Chloe had stocked the house with enough food until Friday, when she'd return for the Memorial Day weekend with Michael and Oliver. He knocks and enters the bedroom. She is glad to see him, but notices his sour disposition. He sits at her feet and rests his head on her lap the way he did as a child. Setting the paperwork aside, she waits for him to speak as she begins stroking his hair.

"How did you know dad was the one?" starts Clark, "You gave up a career in law, a life as a socialite, to become a farmer's wife."

She frowns. They'd spoken about this before; she remembers a hospital room, her husband in the bed and tears in her eyes. "It wasn't an easy decision. Those things were part of a future I had been preparing for all my life. But his dreams meant more to him than mine did to me, so I gave up that life. If the roles had been the reverse, he would have done the same for me."

Clark raises his head in indignation, "He loved the farm!"

She gives him a steady gaze, "And eventually I learned to love it, too, but I was a city girl raised with a gentle touch making a huge transition. We made the decision _together_. Sometimes one person sacrifices more, but it's for a common goal. _Both _people's happiness."

Clark contemplates her words. Had Chloe given up her dreams for him, like Lois had accused, or for Oliver? He hasn't allowed himself to think much about his relationship with Chloe in years. It feels like he hasn't allowed himself a lot of things in years.

He once offered to give up everything for Lana, in an alternate life. That had been a mistake. When Lana was there, he didn't think of much besides her. Then they _couldn't_be together and being without her was hard. So he clung to Lois, because he was distancing himself from everyone else that mattered to him. Because of all the people who were supposed to still be there for him, his dad, Lex, Lana, Pete, even his mom, only Chloe has stayed. And he'd resented her for being there when everyone else had gone.

Even though she had seriously grated on his nerves in the beginning, Lois was beautiful and admired him and all the things he did. And she knew him. Sort of. They'd lived together when she had stayed at the farm and finally graduated high school. They'd argued over personal space, and hot water, and what television program to watch, or music to play, and his mother's cooking, just like they were brother and sister. He grimaces. _Not_ like brother and sister.

Eventually, he grew fond of Lois, and while she often bemoaned his humble upbringing, he knew she found him attractive. Then there was that day he was able to read her thoughts and it was just so easy saying and doing exactly the things she wanted. Being with Lois was the complete opposite of being with Lana, which had been so _complicated_. It was easy to be with her. He had figured easy must be the way to true love, since complicated hadn't worked, which was why he'd proposed to her so soon after they'd been dating. And there was the fact that visions of the future had shown him being a grand hero by her side. He wonders idly, as he plays with the edge of Martha's nightgown, if he's been wrong this whole time.

Martha, waiting patiently for Clark to speak, was beginning to feel the effects of the pain medications and restrains the threatening yawn, "Do you want to talk about what happened, sweetheart?"

He wasn't yet ready to talk about his maybe misguided love-life. "I went to the Fortress the other night."

Martha was still wary of the Fortress and the influence it had on her son. She understood its intentions, but hated its methods. "It told me that I needed to address my emotions."

She pauses, pursing her lips to refrain from revealing unwelcome revelations. As a teenager, Clark had been prone to moments of deep introspection. After Jonathan's death, he circled depression and no amount of probing on her part could get him to open up to her about what he didn't want to share. She'd once hoped that the AI would become some sort of counselor to him, but after taking on his role as the Red-Blue Blur, she realized that her son had become someone else. She spent nearly as much of her time in the Senate trying to protect him and clean up his messes as she did serving the people of Kansas.

"And how did it say you were to do that?" she carefully queries.

"By seeking guidance from the ones that love me."

"Why now?"

"It says I'm mature enough to not let them overwhelm me."

"I… see." He recognizes the hesitation in her voice, the tremble of lost confidence.

She sighs and steadies herself, "When you were young, you felt everything so intensely. I was glad for your sensitivity, but with all your abilities, letting your emotions influence your actions was just asking for trouble. This is why I never pushed you about abandoning "Clark Kent" and your identity as one of the human race. _This _version of you is less dangerous to the world than the unrestrained one."

He is taken aback by her words. She thinks he is dangerous?

She takes his face, hurt etched in stark lines, into her hands, begging his understanding. "It would be better _for_ you if you allowed more emotions back in your life. To have a true connection to the world you hope to protect. But only if you truly think you're capable of handling them, because it won't be easy. You're not whole, sweetheart. You're not all of you or the man your father and I raised, and when you finally are you won't recognize the person who's been in your place or appreciate the things he's done."

She passes a hand over her weary face, wiping at errant tears, "Emotions constantly evolve and they can be overwhelming. It's the ability to process and accept that's important, especially for the ones that aren't pleasant: sadness, shame, hate, want or confusion. But if you're really committed to this, Clark, then I'll help you any way I can."

Clark bites his lip, unsure of his capability, but ready to undertake the challenge. To make his mother proud of him. To be the hero the world deserves.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title**: For Him  
**Author**: StarMajesty  
**Date Written**: June-August 2014  
**Fandom**: Post-Series Smallville (Not DCU, not comics, not movies, not animated series, etc)  
**Categories**: Gen, Angst  
**Summary**: Just because they were no longer a part of his life, didn't stop their world from revolving around him.  
**Characters/Pairings**: Chloe Sullivan (Anne Queen); Martha Kent; Clark Kent; Oliver Queen; the Boy (Michael Queen); wee bit o' Chlollie; Chlark  
**Rated**: PG?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or the characters used herein.

**AN**: The song "Baby Mine" comes from Disney's Dumbo, however the version I'm specifically thinking of is by Alison Krauss. It's beautiful and heart-warming.

Forewarning, this chapter is _long_.

**Seven**

Clark works at the Planet during the day, avoiding the daggers Lois sends him when they happen into each other. When he approaches her, she is quick to brush him off. He realizes that she's not ready to address _his_ needs yet and gives her space. His patrols are light and he lets MPD handle most of the local issues. In Smallville, he spends time in the loft in quiet contemplation after evening discussions with his mother. The abject sadness and disappointment in Martha's eyes almost crumble his resolve, but she persuades him to soldier on and face every failure valiantly. She tells him it's better that he know her true feelings rather than believing she approves of his behavior. He feels the heat of shame and wants to do better. _Be_ better.

The helicraft carrying the Queen family lands outside the farmhouse Friday evening, Chloe at the helm. Michael is excited to be back in Smallville and runs up to hug his Granny Martha. Everyone settles in and sits down for dinner. Michael proudly shows Martha his latest Boy Scout patches and he takes to decorating her casts with scenes depicting Warrior Angel and Green Arrow in battle, moons and stars, and his favorite animal, the lion. He remarks that the lion has wild blond hair like his parents, earning him a friendly wrestle from his father. Smiling wryly at her family, Chloe suggests gardening as a way for Martha to pass her time while she takes a break from her senatorial duties, and they make plans to get supplies the next day.

Chloe prepares coffee and tea as Oliver takes Michael upstairs for bed, the child squirming over his shoulders to wave goodnight to his grandmother. Oliver returns with a request for the "Dumbo Song" and Chloe goes to acquiesce. Martha sighs wistfully, wishing that she was able to manage the stairs to hear Chloe sing. Clark is confused. Dumbo, a Disney movie about an awkward, out-of-place little elephant who eventually finds his place in the world, was Clark's favorite movie as a child. Martha used to sing the lullaby to him when he had nightmares as a small boy. Michael had been a colicky baby and Martha had recommended Chloe sing for him.

Clark focuses his hearing on mother and child and is astounded by the sweetness of her voice and the comfort of the lyrics. _"…__Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, Baby of Mine…"_ He hadn't known she sang anything than the occasional karaoke under Lois' persuasion, and her siren song is a soothing balm to his weary soul.

Chloe soon returns downstairs and rejoins the conversation. With his hearing turned up, Clark hears once again the _swishswishswish_ that had been absent all week. He looks curiously at Chloe. Noticing his gaze, she exclaims, "Clark! Did you just invade my privacy and _x-ray_ me?"

Oliver and Martha pause their conversation and Oliver smirks, "So, the Peanut's out of the bag?"

At Martha's confused look, Chloe lets out a sigh, "We weren't telling anyone yet, because it's still early, but we're pregnant." Oliver grins wildly, placing an arm around her shoulders as he kisses her forehead tenderly.

Martha is ecstatic about the news and lets out a little cry of joy as she hobbles out of her seat to hug Chloe. There's nothing to feel yet, but her hands are on Chloe's stomach. "How wonderful you two! I can't wait for your belly to get big again, Anne."

Chloe wrinkles her nose, "I can. I hear it's even harder to get rid of the baby weight the second time around."

Martha and Chloe talk about the baby and future preparations as Clark joins Oliver on the porch with their coffees in hand. Clark feels intensely jealous of the situation. Oliver has everything he ever wanted, or used to want—the farmhouse, a wife, kids, _his_ mom as acting grandmother. If they get a dog he just might turn Kryptonite-green with envy. Oliver talks about how blessed he is to have Chloe, _Anne_. That all of his bad decisions haven't cost him this wonderful life. Clark is congratulatory, but tastes the bile rising in his throat. After some time, they walk back inside and the house darkens.

The next morning Martha announces that she's decided to not go for reelection in November, and then permanently return to Smallville after the new senator takes office in January. Initially dismayed at the thought of her leaving her life and career for him, Clark objects the notion.

However Martha is adamant, "I claimed the office in Jonathan's memory and then went to the Senate for Clark. Now it's time I come home for myself _and_ my family."

She takes the hands of both Chloe and Clark, "I'm not leaving politics entirely; I can still do good here in Smallville and in Kansas, but I want to be closer to the both of you. If I'm lucky, I'll have 15 good years left and I want to spend as much of that as possible watching you grow your families."

They spend the rest of the day working on the garden. They choose vegetables with early harvest times: tomatoes, peppers, summer squash, cucumbers, and much to Clark's chagrin, peas. The house has minimal landscaping maintained by a service, but they decide to incorporate flowers around the porch with hanging baskets as well. Michael asks if they could plant Gummi Bears, earning him an affectionate smile from Martha and chuckles from his parents.

Before Clark can chide him, Oliver responds, "Kiddo, I think that gummi worms might like dirt more than bears. What do you think?"

Michael considers the options, worrying his mouth to one side in such a way that Clark recognizes as distinctly _Chloe_, before agreeing with his father, "Okay, Dad!"

Chloe positions herself out of the sun on the porch. She keeps everyone well fed on cold cut sandwiches and hydrated with lemonade and sweet tea. She slathers everyone (except Clark) in sunscreen every two hours _precisely_.

Clark feels less jealous and enjoys the day. Michael is a bright, curious child like his mother, but adventurous like his father. He also makes Martha very, very happy. Chloe snaps a picture every now and then from her perch as she talks on the phone with an event coordinator about a charity dinner in Star City. The laptop perched precariously on a white wicker side table is covered in scribbled notes for an article that she works on in between choosing crab puffs and salmon mousse appetizers. When Clark takes a curious peek at her work, lemonade in hand, she informs him:

"Ollie and I are the public face of the League and Queen Industries. It's important we show that we support social causes even if the League itself has no official position. I've always known appearances were a major part of being involved in operating a company, but it's _exasperating_ having to make decisions like chargers with gold leaf or cut crystal."

She sighs disdainfully as she purses her lips. He wonders at her strength and dedication as he rejoins the gardening troupe.

Late in the afternoon a water fight breaks out as Oliver and Michael begin to fling mud at one another. Martha gets caught in the fray and merrily lobs a wet handful at a surprised Clark. Chloe laughs at the play, snapping pictures of the group soaking wet and muddy, but she refuses everyone entrance into the house until each has hosed down. (Even Martha, who had the foresight to wrap her casts in cling wrap). Chloe brings out towels for everyone to dry themselves so they can come inside and shower before dinner. When Oliver arrives last to the table, Chloe punishes him with having to wash everyone's wet clothes and towels.

"Hey, I had to get the kid clean first!" he argues.

Everyone laughs as he pouts and Chloe kisses his away his displeasure. Clark stops mid chuckle at the sharp stab of emotion and pushes it away. All gathered have worked up an appetite and heartily eat the dinner Chloe has prepared. Martha excuses herself early and Oliver takes a nearly passed out Michael to bed. He kisses Chloe lightly after starting a load in the washer and she shoos him away. She smirks and says she'll finish the laundry for him _this_ time. He thanks her with a grin and tells her to not stay up too late. Clark isn't tired yet and he wants to talk to Chloe, who's taken a seat on the couch with a parenting magazine in hand.

They haven't really talked in years and he's unsure how to start the conversation. They used to talk about everything, anything, and nothing at all, until he pushed her away. Then she was "his fiancée's cousin" and their conversations became superficial, glossy as the magazines that littered his coffee table. He'd done it purposely, to reduce his dependency on her, but recent events have made him aware how her absence from his life has affected him.

He's _missed_ her.

He clears his throat and she looks up, "Chloe, I've been meaning to ask if you would help me with something."

"Do we need to go to the secure room?"

"No, something personal."

She offers him a small smile. Clark hasn't asked for her help outside of Justice League business in a long time and she's apprehensive, "I'm not comfortable getting involved in your relationship with Lois, Clark."

So Lois had complained to her about his recent behavior.

He sighs and takes a seat beside her, "It's not about me and Lois. Jor-El… Well, me, I'm trying to embrace my emotions again. All of them. The AI says that it's time for me to become a better person."

Before she can stop them, her eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline. She manages to keep her heart from beating out of her chest and alarming Clark. She rolls her lower lip under before replying, "How am I to help?"

"I'm not good at handling them, apparently, and I need, um, guidance."

She's glad, ecstatic even, that the AI has taken its head out of its metaphorical butt and listened to her, but she doesn't know _how_ to be his friend anymore. This person before her is a stranger, the barest shadow of the tender youth she used to know.

"I… don't think I'm the person to ask, Clark."

"Chlo?"

She shakes her head, trying to find the words that won't discourage him, "I'm glad for you that the AI thinks you're capable, but I don't think I'm the one to help 'guide' you. There's Martha, and Lois, and maybe J'onn?"

"But you're my best friend!"

Her heart breaks a little, because once upon a time that used to be true. "_Clark_, we're not even _friend_-friends. We're pseudo in-laws, sometimes colleagues, with a lot of history, who haven't had a real conversation in years."

And now his heart breaks a little, because everything she says is true, and it was his own doing.

She reaches out a hand to touch him and he looks to her, the sadness and longing in his eyes and she almost breaks, but she steels herself. 'It's not my place,' she reminds herself and continues.

"I care about you Clark, more than our present relationship might suggest, but it's not me you should be asking for help."

"Fine. I get it. Don't ask Chloe for help," he says back in clipped tones, and suddenly he's angry. Angrier than he's felt in a long time. He nearly storms off when the small hand on his arm firmly grips him in place.

"_Stop_, Clark. This is one of those things. Allow yourself to feel, but don't blow things out of proportion. I didn't just take away your favorite toy."

Immediately, he's ashamed and opens his palms to her, contrite. He'd reacted as though she _had_ taken away his favorite toy. God, he had really childish responses. He remembers something his mother said to him, "I'm sorry, you're right. See? You're already helping me," he tries to smile, a lopsided little grin, "I understand your reasoning, I just, every time I've needed you, you've always been there."

She takes his open palm, forgiving him is second nature, "You don't need me anymore, Clark. You haven't in a long time."

But he shakes his head at her, "I do need you. I think I needed you these past years, too, but I just forgot how to ask. Chloe, my mom said something to me, and I wanted to know… before, when we were best friends and I was still in denial about my destiny, did you think I was… _dangerous_?" he finishes on a whisper.

Chloe pales at the question. She and Martha had had lengthy discussions on Clark's 180 degree character turn after Doomsday and Davis and Jimmy/Henry. Martha had even accused her of abandoning him once. But they had both eventually come to the conclusion that Clark forgoing his human side for the alien was more stable and productive, as much as it had hurt them to lose him. She closes her eyes, but the tears still slip. Turning out of his attempt at an embrace, she let out a drawn breath.

"We loved you, but the world would only survive if 'Clark Kent' went away."

He gasps at her admission, a heartbroken look on his face, and she reaches out to clasp his hands, to soften the hurt. "I knew a boy once. Gave him my first kiss because I saw something weird and wonderful in a town mired in _normal_. But he loved normal. The girl next door. The school, the grades, the farming, the football, the _life_. And he fought for it, to keep it. He used his _abnormal_ abilities, manipulated things that weren't meant to be altered, hurt people he was meant to save, and sacrificed others so he could maintain that perfect image he'd created. He was a danger to the world for all the things he did for himself and _wouldn't do_ for others."

His eyes search hers, seeing the truth in words she's never spoken.

"The Justice Bros, sometimes they were just so out of their league, and there was only so much I could do behind the computer. I… I knew I couldn't force you to help. A person should _want_ to do good, but there were so many times, Clark, so many losses, that the growing distance between us gave me relief. Because when I looked at you I only saw the ones we couldn't save without you."

She pauses then, her own failures still a heavy weight on her soul. "It took losing Davis and Jimmy to make you realize you could do more, and you did it by giving up your quest for normal. For that I'm grateful to them, and can bear my role in their deaths."

Clark is quieted by her words, her acceptance of an experience that had brought them both pain.

"I spent so much time defining myself by what my role was in your life, Clark. I've died for you without any certainty I'd come back. I've even killed for you," at her admission his eyes go wide with incredulity.

She waves away the question; tonight's not the night for _that_ revelation. "Another time. The point is, _Chloe Sullivan_ was so wrapped up in the Clark Kent story _she _stopped existing. She'd lost everyone, her mom, dad, cousin, friends, and then finally the one person who had _promised_ to stay. When you stopped acknowledging her, replaced her like she was a malfunctioning part, there was no point in being her anymore. I know better now, my life has meaning again, and one day Chloe Sullivan's going to take the life that's hers _back_. But for now, while I'm really glad you're working on achieving real emotional maturity, I don't think I can be involved."

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, her palm warm in his own. Finally, he understands so much of what she's sacrificed and his heart weeps.


End file.
